A number of devices have heretofore been proposed for forming holes in the ends of cigars, various types of devices being disclosed in U.S. Patents including the Hayden Pat. No. 258,919, the Todd, Jr. Pat. No. 703,162, the Bailey Pat. No. 744,893, the Stephens Pat. No. 889,556, the Singley Pat. No. 894,858, the Benson Pat. No. 1,284,566, the Giacopini Pat. No. 1,734,620 and the Lisiewski Pat. No. 2,843,135.
So far as is known, none of the devices as heretofore proposed are commercially available and it is believed that such is the case because it appears that they would have problems with respect to obtaining satisfactory operation and also with respect to manufacture thereof.